1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in a liquid crystal display element (liquid crystal apparatus) for a display purpose, it is preferable that a light resistance lifespan is improved along with a spread of a digital signage (electronic signboard) purpose. In order to solve such a problem, it is effective to use an alignment film (hereinafter referred to as an inorganic alignment film) which is made up of an inorganic material, in place of an alignment film (hereinafter referred to as an organic alignment film) which is made up of an organic material.
However, if the inorganic alignment film is used, there is one side that a large number of polarized hydroxyl groups are present on a surface of the inorganic alignment film, or adhesion to a sealing material of a surface having a porous shape becomes low, and as a result, moisture-proof properties become low. Therefore, from the viewpoint of enhancement of the moisture-proof properties with the improvement of the light resistance lifespan, a hybrid type alignment film which is made up of the inorganic alignment film and the organic alignment film is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3760444, JP-A-2005-70530, or JP-A-2005-181794).
Incidentally, a surface (surface of a side facing a liquid crystal layer) on which the alignment film is formed is not equally flat, and for example, various step portions (convex portions) such as a step between pillar-shaped spacers, a step between pixel electrodes, and a step by wiring are present. In case where the inorganic alignment film is formed by oblique vapor deposition, for example, an inorganic oxide such as SiO2 is vaporized and deposited in a direction that is oblique to the surface on which the step portion is arranged. Therefore, in a portion which becomes a shadow portion of the step portion to the vapor deposition direction, a situation where the inorganic oxide is unlikely to be vaporized and deposited occurs. As a result, a portion (concave portion) where a thickness of the inorganic alignment film is relatively reduced is formed in the vicinity of the step portion.
In such a portion (concave portion) which becomes the shadow portion of the step portion (convex portion), a column density of the inorganic alignment film or the thickness of the film is different from that of a portion where the inorganic alignment film is normally formed with a uniform thickness. Accordingly, in the portion which becomes the shadow portion of the step portion, a pre-tilt angle or an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules is changed, or an alignment state of the liquid crystal layer becomes unstable. As a result, for example, degradation of display quality such as disclination or light leakage (black floating) is caused.
As a countermeasure against the degradation of the display quality, in the liquid crystal apparatus of the related art, the above-described portion which becomes the shadow portion of the step portion is arranged on an outside of a pixel or is concealed by a light-shielding film. However, in the countermeasure of the related art, an opening ratio is greatly lowered during the situation where high definition advances.